732d Airlift Squadron
The 732d Airlift Squadron (732 AS) is a unit of the United States Air Force. It is part of the 514th Air Mobility Wing at McGuire Air Force Base in New Jersey. It operates C-17 Globemaster III aircraft in providing global strategic airlift to US and allied forces. History Activated as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bomb squadron; trained under Second Air Force. Completed training in early 1943; deploying to European Theater of Operations (ETO) assigned to VIII Bomber Command in England. Engaged in long-range strategic bombardment operations over Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, March 1944-May 1945 attacking enemy military and industrial targets as part of the United States' air offensive against Nazi Germany. Most personnel demobilized in Europe after the German capitulation in May 1945; squadron inactivated as a paper unit in November. Reactivated in 1947 as a B-29 Superfortress squadron in the reserves, however equipped with trainers until 1949 when equipped with B-26 Invader light bomber. Squadron activated in 1951 as a result of the Korean War; personnel and equipment assigned as replacements to units of Far East Air Forces, then inactivated as a paper unit. The squadron trained in bombardment operations from, 1947–1951 and 1955–1957, reconnaissance operations from, 1952–1955, and troop carrier operations 1957-1966. After 1970, it participated in strategic airlift missions and exercises. In 1989 took part in Operation Just Cause in Panama by transporting U.S. troops. Reactivated as a reserve transport squadron in 1952, being equipped with C-119 Flying Boxcars. Activated during Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962; returned to reserve status after crisis was resolved; inactivated in 1966 with phaseout of C-119 from the inventory. Activated in 1970 with long-range C-141 Starlifters, performing intercontinental airlift of personnel and materiel. The unit upgraded to Boeing C-17 Globemaster IIIs in 2004 after retirement of its C-141s. Most recently, the unit participated in relief efforets after the 2010 Haiti earthquakes."Aircrews deliver relief supplies to Haiti" By Tech. Sgt. Denise Johnson, Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst Public Affairs. 15 January 2010 Lineage * Constituted 332d Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 Jan 1942 : Activated on 15 Jun 1942 : Redesignated 332d Bombardment Squadron, Heavy on 20 Aug 1943 : Inactivated on 15 Dec 1945 * Redesignated 332d Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy on 13 May 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 29 May 1947 : Redesignated 332d Bombardment Squadron, Light on 26 Jun 1949 : Ordered to active service on 10 Mar 1951 : Inactivated on 20 Mar 1951 * Redesignated 332d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 26 May 1952 : Activated in the reserve on 14 Jun 1952 : Redesignated: 332d Bombardment Squadron, Tactical on 18 May 1955 : Redesignated: 732d Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 1 Jul 1957 : Ordered to active service on 28 Oct 1962 : Relieved from active duty on 28 Nov 1962 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 25 Jan 1966 * Redesignated 732d Military Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 19 Mar 1970 : Activated on 1 Apr 1970 : Redesignated: 732d Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 1 Feb 1992 : Redesignated: 732d Airlift Squadron on 1 Oct 1994. Assignments * 94th Bombardment Group, 15 Jun 1942-29 Nov 1945; 29 May 1947-20 Mar 1951 * 94th Tactical Reconnaissance (later, 94th Bombardment; 94th Troop Carrier) Group, 14 Jun 1952 * 94th Troop Carrier Wing, 14 Apr 1959 * 902d Troop Carrier Group, 11 Feb 1963-25 Jan 1966 * 903d Military Airlift Group, 1 Apr 1970 * 514th Military Airlift (later, 514th Airlift) Wing, 1 Jul 1973 * 514th Operations Group, 1 Aug 1992–Present Stations *MacDill Field, Florida, 15 Jun 1942 *Pendleton Field, Oregon, 29 Jun 1942 *Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 29 Aug 1942 *Biggs Field, Texas, 1 Nov 1942 *Pueblo Army Air Base, Colorado, 3 Jan-17 Apr 1943 *RAF Earls Colne (AAF-358), England, 11 May 1943 *RAF Bury St. Edmunds (AAF-468), England, c. 13 Jun 1943-22 Nov 1945 *Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, c. 27-29 Nov 1945 *Marietta Army Airfield (later Dobbins AFB), Georgia, 29 May 1947-20 Mar 1951; 14 Jun 1952 *Scott Air Force Base, Illinois, 18 May 1955 * Grenier Air Force Base, New Hampshire, 16 Nov 1957-25 Jan 1966 * McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey, 1 Apr 1970-. Aircraft Operated *B-17 Flying Fortress (1942–1945) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1959–1965) *C-141 Starlifter (1970–2004) *C-17 Globemaster III (2004 – Present) Operations *World War II *Operation Just Cause References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. *USAF 732d Airlift Squadron History External links *732d Airlift Squadron at globalsecurity.org 0732 Category:Military units and formations in New Jersey Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II